Two Out Of Four Ain't Bad
by Suboshi's Fangirl
Summary: Well, it involves an unlikely pairing, I can tell you that. It's a sweet lil' romance ficcy about the Orange Island Gym Leaders. R+R, pleez! ^_^


Usa: C'mon, Rudy! *Pushes him out on stage*  
  
Rudy: Do I hafta?  
  
Usa: Yes! Say it!  
  
Rudy: Whatever. Usa does not own Pokémon. She wishes she owned Rudy, Danny, Mandy, Tad, Mateo, Bugsy, Shiro (keeps going through a long list of about 50 Pokémon bishies) but she does not own Pokémon. Thank God. If she did, she's probably make me wear a G-String and nothing else and have me do a stripdown in every episode. And it would be uncensored. And all episodes would be chock-full of yaoi. Ick. *Shudders*  
  
Usa: I like yaoi! On wiff da ficcy! ^_^  
  
  
  
Two Out Of Four Ain't Bad  
  
Trovita and Navel Island were both so far from each other. Danny sighed at this information. He knew it would take hours by boat for his guests to come to his home on Navel Island. The other Orange Island Gym Leaders were coming by to his house, one of them his true love, the other two his best friends. He stared at the three pictures of his best friends on the shelf above his bed. He picked one up and sighed. The way the hair in the picture shone, like the smile on his love's face. It was all too much emotion, for he hadn't seen his love for so long. He reached for his CD player, and pressed play. That was when his telephone rang. He picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" he said into the reciever.  
  
"Danny?" said the voice on the other line. Rudy. The only one with a cell phone.  
  
"Uh-huh. Rudy, when are you, Luana and Cissy getting here?"  
  
"We're nearing the Navel Island Harbor now." Rudy explained.  
  
"Ah. Well, get here as fast as possible! I've been waiting!" Danny said with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, well, we're trying." Rudy said, then hung up.  
  
Danny knew that in a matter of minutes, his three best friends, his only three friends, would arrive. He smiled.  
  
"Love is a many-splendored thing. True, but I think one who believes that's always the case needs to be hit with a mallet. Or a steamroller." Danny grumbled. "For I doubt my love loves me back."  
  
  
  
Rudy sat on the Navel Island dock, waiting for Luana to find the paper they had written Danny's address on.  
  
"Damn, it was here before." She said, fishing through her purse.  
  
"Yeah, before. Can't give you anything for one second, can we?" Cissy growled.  
  
"Shut up, Cissy. I don't see you helping me look." Luana snarled.  
  
"Okay, that's it." Rudy said. "If you two stop bitching and PMS-ing at each other, I'll help." Rudy promptly grabbed Luana's purse and walked over to the sidewalk. He dumped the contents all over the ground, and grabbed a piece of a Spaghetti World menu. It had the words 'Danny, Navel Island, 113 Rhyzelle Drive' written in Rudy's favorite blue pen. The one Luana accidentally dropped over the edge of the boat. He then handed Cissy the address, pointed at the mess of papers and other crap, turned to Luana and said, "You. Clean. Now."  
  
"And he says I'm PMS-ing?" Luana grumbled as she picked up the contents of her purse.  
  
"I heard that." Rudy said angrily.  
  
  
  
Danny's doorbell rang not long after this occurred, and he opened to door to find the three. Rudy was all messed up, Luana was growling, and Cissy was crying.  
  
"What now." Danny said.  
  
"Rudy called me a bitch!" Cissy cried.  
  
"Rudy dumped out the contents of my purse and made ME pick it all up!" Luana barked.  
  
"They're both making me have a sudden need for all the aspirin the Orange Archipelago can produce!" Rudy snarled, pointing to them both. Luana slapped Rudy across the face, where there was already a blood-red mark. Apparently, he was slapped numerous times on the way over.  
  
"Well, are you all going to stand there and rot, or are you coming in?" Danny said.  
  
Rudy grinned. "I absolutely LOOOOOOOOVE cheese! You got cheese?" he said randomly, in a strange voice.  
  
Danny blinked. "I am suddenly reminded of The Astounding Mandy." He said. (A/N: I will just come right out and say this. I LIKE MANDY! He's kawaii! ^_^)  
  
Rudy pushed by Danny and ran over to the kitchen table. There, he found, to his surprise, a package of Chicken and Cheese Taquitos. He glomped them.  
  
"Go ahead. Take 'em all." Danny said. "I know they're your favorite." He stared at Rudy for a while, then shook his head. No. You can't make it seem obvious. Danny thought. But when Rudy smiled at him, Luana and Cissy saw a look in his eyes that told them something was up.  
  
"Danny, are you okay?" Luana asked. However, she got no answer.  
  
Danny fainted.  
  
Five minutes later, Rudy was kneeling beside him, waving a paper fan in front of his face.  
  
"You alright?" he asked as Danny got up.  
  
"Yeah." Danny said, but then slipped and fell. Rudy grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him up.  
  
"You took a pretty hard fall when you fainted. You sure you're okay?" Rudy asked. Danny nodded.  
  
"Sorry for worrying you." Danny responded. Rudy shrugged. That was when Danny completely lost it. He squeaked, then hugged Rudy around the waist. Rudy stared blankly across the room, then looked at Danny.  
  
"What're you doing?!" Rudy shouted. Danny let go.  
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, Rudy. I've been acting a little crazy lately, yes. But I'm crazy about you. That's the only kind of crazy I am." Danny said, looking down at the one who was only up to his eyes in height. Rudy said not a word.  
  
"Rudy?"  
  
"Y-yeah, Danny?"  
  
"How do you feel about me.?" Danny asked nervously, awaiting an answer.  
  
His answer came in the form of Rudy putting his arms around Danny and pulling himself backwards into an infamous dance pose, and immediately locking lips with the unsuspecting Danny.  
  
"You've made my day, you know that?" Rudy said, pulling himself back up.  
  
Danny wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Same here. But what would Cissy and Luana think?" he asked.  
  
"They'd think you two were absolutely nuts." A voice said at the other side of the room.  
  
Cissy.  
  
And Luana.  
  
"Oops." Rudy and Danny said at the same time.  
  
"Absolutely nuts, but perfect." Luana said. This made Rudy and Danny smile, and prompted Rudy to do it again.  
  
"I'm guessing you two will be too. uh. 'busy' tonight, let alone having Rudy come back to Trovita, huh?" Luana said, smirking.  
  
"Yeah." Rudy and Danny said, nodding and grinning ear-to-ear grins as Luana and Cissy left.  
  
"What I thought would never be possible. you made it possible, Rudy. I will love you until the day I die." Danny said, pulling Rudy into another kiss. (A/N: Aww!)  
  
Rudy pulled away, and said, "And I, in death, will love you on and on."  
  
And then, the two embraced as the sun began to set.  
  
How'd you like it?? Hmmmm? Pretty unlikely pairing, albeit a cute one! I lub both Rudy and Danny, and I think they would be such a cute yaoi couple! Mog should think so, too. She think most bishounen look kawaii together. Even if they're not from the same anime. Yes, I like Mandy. He's not a homosexual, people! Get over it! Stop trying to make fun of him --;; I prefer to pair him up with myself, thank you. No yaoi for him. Unless it's Ritchie. --;; R+R, people! I like to know how muh ficcys turn out! 


End file.
